musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1910
Music in 1910 Singles released Swing Low, Sweet Chariot Fisk Jubilee Singers Jerusalem Mournin' Polk Miller and His Old South Quartette The Bonnie Blue Flag Polk Miller and His Old South Quartette Carry Me Back to Tennessee Carroll Clark What a Time Polk Miller and His Old South Quartette Loch Lomond Elizabeth Wheeler Little David, Play On Yo' Harp Fisk Jubilee Singers Life's a Funny Proposition After All George M. Cohan That Lovin' Rag Sophie Tucker Laughing Song Polk Miller and His Old South Quartette The Wedding of Sandy McNab Harry Lauder Karaharapriya - Athi Brahma Sri Tiruchendur Appadurai Aiyengar Wild Cherries Rag Victor Orchestra Come Along My Mandy Nora Bayes and Jack Norworth Cloud Chief Vess Ossman By the Light of the Silvery Moon Ada Jones Come Back to Erin John McCormack When You Marry a Girl for Looks Fred Duprez Dill Pickles Rag Arthur Pryor There Is a Balm in Gilead Fisk Jubilee Singers Rueben Rag Sophie Tucker Silver Bell Ada Jones and Billy Murray My Hero Lucy Isabelle Marsh I Love a Lassie Harry Lauder Stop Your Tickling, Jock! Harry Lauder The Grizzly Bear Arthur Collins Toronto Jig Olly Oakley Just Before the Battle, Mother Will Oakland Has Anyone Here Seen Kelly? Ada Jones Temptation Rag Arthur Pryor Old Dog Tray/Village Blacksmith Carroll Clark/William McDonald Il fior che avevi a me John McCormack Tramp! Tramp! Tramp! Stanley and Harlan By the Light of the Silvery Moon Peerless Quartet Any Little Girl, That's a Nice Little Girl, Is the Right Little Girl for Me Ada Jones I've Got the Time, I've Got the Place, but It's Hard to Find the Girl/The Railroad Section Gang Henry Burr/Peerless Quartet Trésor caché Adolphe Bérard Sweet Adeline/Arab Love Song Haydn Quartet/Harry Macdonough Hiding in Thee Harry Anthony and James Harrison Call Me Up Some Rainy Afternoon Ada Jones Reviens Fragson The Star-Spangled Banner U.S. Marine Band Stop That Rag Arthur Collins & Byron Harlan Sword Dance/B-Whip and Spur John J. Kimmel/Vess Ossman Silver Bell Henry Burr & Frank Stanley Rosa Rosetta Nora Bayes & Jack Norworth Alpine Rose Charles Daab Farintosh and Jenny Dang the Weaver William Craig The Ragtime Drummer Howard Kopp On the Road to Mandalay Robert Howe Turkey in the Straw Medley Vess Ossman When the Sun Turns the Ocean's Blue Gold Byron G. Harlan Torchlight Parade Olly Oakley When Shadows Gather John McCormack It's Moonlight All the Time on Broadway Billy Murray What's the Matter with Father? Billy Murray Trip to the County Fair Premier Quartet Highland Whiskey and Craig's Reel William Craig Silver Threads Among the Gold Frank Coombs That Lovin' Two-Step Man Sophie Tucker Emmaline Ada Jones and Billy Murray I Hear You Calling Me John McCormack She Is My Daisy Harry Lauder It's Moonlight All the Time on Broadway Walter Van Brunt Officer of the Day and the Hurricane Two-Step National Promenade Band I Must Go Home To-Night Billy Williams Strawberries Arthur Collins When I Get Back Again to Bonnie Scotland Harry Lauder Come Along My Mandy Ada Jones and Billy Murray Come Where My Love Lies Dreaming Peerless Quartet Old Jim's Christmas Hymn Anthony and Harrison Casey Jones Peerless Quartet One Sweetly Solemn Thought Knickerbocker Quartette American Patrol U.S. Military Band Santa Lucia James Reed I'm Looking for a Nice Young Fellow Who Is Looking for a Nice Girl Ada Jones The Birlin' Reels James Scott Skinner Cradle Song James Scott Skinner Sorella March/Patrol Comique Guido Gialdini/Darius Lyons Cocoanut Dance Indestructible Military Band The Minstrel Boy John McCormack Annie Laurie John McCormack Killarney John McCormack The Snowy Breasted Pearl John McCormack Has Anybody Here Seen Kelly? Nora Bayes Give My Regards to Mable Fred Duprez Indian Summer Indestructible Military Band L-O-V-E Spells Trouble to Me Arthur Collins Swallows Waltz Lucy Isabelle Marsh Song of Brown October Ale Frank Stanley Phoebe Jane Frank Coombs Bachelor's Button Sousa's Band The Dancing Girl Sousa's Band Bonnie Leezie Lindsay Harry Lauder Come After Breakfast Arthur Collins Medley of German Polkas John J. Kimmel The Hat My Father Wore Upon St. Patrick's Day Billy Murray That Railroad Rag Edward Meeker International and Fans Marches John J. Kimmel Moonlight in Jungleland New York Military Band The Smiler Rag New York Military Band The Belle of the Barber's Ball Ada Jones and Billy Murray Rise and Shine Polk Miller and His Old South Quartette Carolina Brown Indestructible Military Band Do They Think of Me at Home? Manhattan Mixed Trio Good-Bye Betty Brown Harry Tally I'm the Man They're Looking For Edward M. Favour El Capitan March Band [ Silvertone Records ] Rose of Schiras Waltz Sousa's Band Over the Waves Waltz New York Military Band Put on Your Old Grey Bonnet Byron G. Harlan Carrie Marry Harry Walter Van Brunt Liberty Bell March Indestructible Military Band Columbus New York Military Band American Students New York Military Band King Karl New York Military Band Wild Cherries Edward Meeker Put on Your Slippers, You're in for the Night Ada Jones Liberty Bell March New York Military Band I Wish I Had a Pal Like You Ada Jones Oh You Blondy Ada Jones My Dad's Dinner Pail Ada Jones Irish Blood Ada Jones Before I Go and Marry I Will Have a Talk With You Ada Jones Carolina Minstrels No.3 Peerless Quartet There Is a Green Hill Far Away Henry Burr The Girl with the Brogue Ada Jones Sheridan's Ride Edgar L. Davenport When the Robins Nest Again Will Oakland If Dreams Are True Will Oakland Mr. Editor, How Do You Know Ada Jones Redhead Ada Jones Uncle Josh's Second Visit to the Metropolis Cal Stewart Directorate March Band [ Silvertone Records ] Monologue on Married Life Murry K. Hill Ludwig's Air Castle Ada Jones and Len Spencer Return of the Arkansas Traveler Ada Jones and Len Spencer Sunshine in My Soul Edison Mixed Quartet I Am Longing for the Old Days, Marguerite Manuel Romain Comic Epitaphs Billy Golden and Joe Hughes The Peerless Minstrels Peerless Quartet When the Mists Have Rolled Away Harry Anthony and James Harrison Popular Medley No.4 / Popular Medley No.5 Arthur Pryor Popular Medley No. 3 / Love's Caprice Arthur Pryor/William Reitz Conversations Edward M. Favor Wonderful Words of Life Harry Anthony and James F. Harrison Je veux la voir Bach Other Events *Claude Debussy composes Petite pièce for clarinet and Orchestra *Franz Léhar Zigeunerliebe writes the operetta *Jules Massenet writes the opera Don Quichotte *Writes the Giacomo Puccini opera La Fanciulla del West *Percy Aldridge Grainger wrote his version of Shallow Brown Premieres *27 March: the Dithyramb Ture Rangströms *30 March: Christian Sindings Tre blomstersange *7 april: Johan Halvorsens music at Agilulf den vise is in Oslo to hear *5 may: Johan Halvorsens Norway's greeting to Theodore Roosevelt *4 november: Frank Bridges Three sketches for piano *17 november: Frank Bridges Five entr'actes (incidental music) *26 november: Hjalmar Borgstrøms Sørgemarsch til minde to Johan Selmer *3 december: Hjalmar Borgstrøms Piano concert Category:1910